Inserts for providing an indication of a clamp-force exerted by a nut threaded on a bolt are known in the art. These inserts function to indicate that an appropriate clamp force has been achieved by the tightening of the nut on the bolt. However, upon loosening of the nut, these inserts are not rotationally coupled to the nut. Therefore, when the nut is loosened, the insert often becomes disengaged from the nut. The insert must then be inconveniently, separately screwed off the bolt or cut off. Additionally, separation of the compressed insert from the nut allows the loosened nut to spin freely off, increasing the likelihood of separation of the previously fastened components.
It would be desirable to have a nut which includes a clamp-force indicating insert which is rotationally coupled to the nut when the nut is loosened, thereby avoiding the inconveniences mentioned above. It would also be desirable to have a nut that would not spin freely off the fastener threads even after separation of the insert.